1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cleaning implement, and more particularly to a telescopic handle for the cleaning implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional telescopic handle for a cleaning implement has an outer tube (41) and an inner tube (42) movably provided in the outer tube (41). A rear end of the outer tube (41) is mounted in a seat (43), and a sealing member (44) is secured at a rear end of the inner tube (42). A positioning sleeve (45) including an inner sleeve (451) and an outer sleeve (452) is mounted at a front end of the outer tube (41). A joint (46) is mounted at a front end of the inner tube (42) for attaching a brush (not shown or numbered).
The inner tube (42) can be extended out from the outer tube (41) to lengthen an overall length of the handle, and positioned by screwing the outer sleeve (452) of the positioning sleeve (45). Water or cleanser can flow through the inner tube (42) and out of from the joint (46).
However, a caliber of the inner tube (42) is slightly smaller than a caliber of the outer tube (41), so that the weight of the handle when full of water or cleanser is great, which is very difficult and inconvenient to use.
Referring to FIG. 7, another conventional handle has an outer tube (51) and an inner tube (53) received in the outer tube (51). The outer tube (51) and the inner tube (53) are mounted on a seat (54). A middle tube (52) is movably provided between the outer tube (51) and the inner tube (53); A cap (55) is provided at a rear end of the middle tube (52), and a sealing member (58) including two sealing rings (581) is provided at a front end of the inner tube (53). The sealing rings (581) are tightly abutted an inner wall of the middle tube (52). A positioning sleeve (56) including an inner sleeve (561) and a taper outer sleeve (562) is provided at a front end of the outer tube (51). A joint (57) is mounted at a front end of the middle tube (52).
Because the middle tube (52) is provided, a caliber of the inner tube (53) can be significantly smaller than that of the outer tube (51) to reduce the weight of the handle when full of water or cleanser. However, because the sealing rings (581) have a round cross section which must be deformed to tightly abut the inner wall of the middle tube (52) for achieving a watertight effect, a friction between the sealing rings (581) and the middle tube (52) is large, which makes it difficult for a user to extend or retract the middle tube (52). Furthermore, the sealing ring (581) is generally made of rubber, and the outer tube (51) and the middle tube (52) are generally made of aluminum harder than rubber. Thus, the sealing ring (581) will be worn out after using the cleaner only a very short time.
Therefore, the invention provides a telescopic handle for a cleaning implement to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a telescopic handle for a cleaning implement which is easy to operate.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a telescopic handle for a cleaning implement which has a good watertight effect.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a telescopic handle for a cleaning implement which is durable.